Long Way Down
by The-Jade-Snake
Summary: Jealous, Roxas? Namine asked with that same curious tilt of her head. But he denied it. Will the denying lose him the only thing he loves and cares for...?


Jealous, Roxas?

**One-shot**

**RoxasXOC**

* * *

_

* * *

_

_I'm Spanish so I don't any other foreign language besides Spanish so I used it here. Sorry! I translated, though... _

* * *

Maybe it was the heat of the hot summer night, or maybe it was the heat of his own jealousy, but all the same, a red-faced Roxas gritted his teeth in anger and seethed with envy at the sight of Mar 'talking' with some surf-addict guy they met and befriended at the beach. 

"Grrr..." Roxas pouted his lower lip and kicked at the sand.

"Jealous, Roxas?"

"Am not!" Turning around to face an innocently curious Namine, Roxas glared at her and continued to deny it. "I'm not, really! They're just talking with each other..." He looked at the guy again who flirtingly touched Mar's arm. "...Touching each other..." They laughed at something the fool said. "...Laughing together..." Then, out of nowhere, the moronic, and pompous, too, idiot grabbed Mar's hand and led her away from the group. "...Leaving together to have their _f...ing_ fun...!"

Roxas was completely flushed now. And he was ready to explode, too, Namine noticed with a sweet smile on her face. His fists were clenched, his eyes were ablaze, and his body was shaking with volcanic fury.

Honestly, two years of living with his Other isn't that long. It was just two years ago Roxas was just a Nobody who was blindly searching for answers. After defeating Xemnas and Organization XIII, Sora and company had found a way to create a sort of, mechanical heart with a fragment of their original selves for both Roxas and Namine. Thus, they have their own separate body and their mind with their own personal heart and emotions, yet they are the same persons. Kairi and Namine. Sora and Roxas.

With that same all-knowing smile, the gentle blonde handed the Key of Destiny an orange lily. Roxas eyed her quizzically. "Mar likes orange lilies, remember?"

Stubbornly, Roxas threw the flower over his shoulder and harrumphed. "She can do whatever she wants. I don't care." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his grey swimming trunks.

Namine watched him leave and stared at his bare back. The way he slumped like nobody cared made her realize just how lonely he felt at the pit of his heart. As she watched him, the endless lights of the beach party seemed to disappear into nothingness and he faded into the darkness of the black night.

"Poor Roxas..."

Brows furrowed and staring at the sand, Roxas slowly made his way down the shore as the ocean waves knocked at his bare feet. A cool breeze made him shiver. He cursed at the forsaken sky. The blonde-haired boy had forgotten his black shirt at the shed.

"...xas!"

_Funny..._ he thought, stopping to look over his shoulder. _I swore somebody called me..._ He returned to walking back home where his couch and television awaited his return.

"Roxas!"

He kept walking with his shoulders slumped, deciding it was the wind playing tricks on his ears. Roxas took out his silver-colored cell phone and flipped it open. Mar's smiling face greeted his scowling one and cursed at the world for having such wallpaper that reminded of her. 10:32, it read at the corner.

"Roxas!"

This time, Roxas knew he wasn't crazy. He quickly turned around for the source of the familiar voice. A silhouette of a running girl the size of his arm surprised him. He glared menacingly at her once he saw who it was. He turned back around and walked faster.

Mar was running as fast as her legs to go and yelling Roxas' name at the top of her legs.

"Wait, Roxas!" Mar quickened her speed. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to come out like a raging river. _This is all my friggin' fault...!_

Honestly, Roxas would've wanted to stop right there, run to her, and kiss her before she could even talk. But he had to remind himself that he was furious at her for flirting with some other guy. Had she forgotten that she was his...?

"Please, Roxas, at least listen to what I have to say! _Roxas_!"

Those words seemed to hit him like pouring oil in a fire. He bit his lower lip and yelled back over his shoulder, "Why should I?! I saw you flirt with him!"

Tears now fell freely from her chocolate-brown eyes. "Roxas, it wasn't like that at all!" she cried. A few more yards and Mar could tackle him. She was in desperate need for him to listen to her explanation. Her lungs were killing her but she ran after him, nonetheless.

Walking at a fast pace, Roxas breathed heavily through his nose and ran his hands through his spiked hair. He was seventeen, now! He doesn't have to go through this! He was done with the frustration of not having a heart...

Roxas slowed to a stop as he felt another painful throb in his heart. Sora had warned him that although there was pain and sadness and anger, there would always be happiness and warmth. Mar made him experience that.

"_Funny thing is,"_ Nobu had said one day while playing his guitar, _"Having a heart also means it's easy to for it to fall apart..._

"_...Aw, dude, that rhymes!"_

"_Idiot..." _That was Riku.

Then, he felt a cold and trembling hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Roxas craned his neck to face a panting and flushed Mar. Noticing the dry trail of tears on her cheeks, his eyes softened and made a move to rub them away but was quick to stop himself.

"Roxas—"

"Go back to your _friend_," he hissed in her face, leaning in _real_ close. He shoved her cold hand away and began to walk back again.

"Roxas, please—!" Mar made a move to touch him again but he had already waved her off.

"I'm sure he's getting impatient for you in bed! Just _waiting_ to be f...ed!" Roxas yelled without even turning to look at her, stomping away.

Mar sobbed, slapping her hands on her mouth. "How can you say that?! Roxas, stop it!"

"Go, already!" Roxas turned around and glared at her. "Oh, surprise, surprise! Your Prince Charming has come for you..."

True enough, the so-called fool was jogging towards them with a soda can in hand. "Hey, Mar, aren't you gonna' go see the..." Then he noticed the tension in the air between the two lovers. "...Am I interrupting something?" He pointed back and forth between the glaring Mar and Roxas.

"_**No**_!" the now ex-lovers snapped in union. Fed up with his stubbornness, Mar glared back at him with just as much irritation.

"Uh..." The new guy was getting uncomfortable now, noticing Mar's tear-streaked face.

"Fine, whatever," Mar retorted to a cross-armed and seething Roxas. "Let's go, Ben!" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him away with her back to the beach party.

Roxas harrumphed and yelled back, "Fine!"

"Fine!" Mar screamed without even a glance.

"_Fine!_"

"_Fine!_"

With that, Roxas and Mar irritably stalked back into their own separate ways.

As Ben struggled to keep up with Mar's fast pace, Roxas only looked back once with a trace of regret but he immediately shook his head and walked away.

"Hey, um, Mar?" Ben whispered hesitantly.

"What is it?!" Mar barked, not turning to look at him. She reached into her lime green trunks and brought out a black hair tie.

"Uh, well," Ben began lamely. "Well, uh, what happened...?"

"_Nothing_," Mar answered, glancing at him suspiciously and returning to putting her hair up in a half-ponytail. Ben knew it was to occupy herself from thinking about what just happened with Roxas.

Ben sighed with a roll of his eyes and started again, "Look here, Mar. What happened?"

"_Nothing at all, Ben!!_" she shrieked, facing him and stomping her foot. Ben huffed and muttered a 'whatever.'

As they neared the camp site of the beach party, a certain blonde-haired girl was the first to notice her return. Namine jogged over to a trudging Mar.

"Mar? Where's Roxas? Did something happen?" Namine persisted with questions. The drawing-addict handed the fuming Mar a glass of water she had planned to give to Roxas when they returned, although the two would have been made-up. She dismissed the thought the moment Mar neared, fuming, with Ben at her heel.

Mar just shook her head at Namine and continued walking without even looking at her. Namine turned to a pitiful Ben, "What happened?"

Ben shrugged and explained from his point of view as Mar went inside the changing room for her clothes. After hearing him tell his tale, Namine sighed at Roxas' pride and stubbornness.

"Did you tell Roxas that you had to touch Mar's hand because there was a mosquito?" she asked. Ben shook his head.

"Did you tell him that you guys laughed together because Sora said an awful joke?" Again, Ben motioned 'no.'

"Did you tell him that you two left because you were going to show her your car engine thingy you were selling which she was gonna' buy for her brother?" Ben mumbled a no. Namine sighed sadly again.

Out of guilt, Ben ran a hand through his sandy-colored hair and explained, "I was going to, though. It was just that..." He flashed Namine an apologetic grin and shook his head.

"I'm going home, okay, guys?" Mar's voice croaked behind them. Ben and Namine turned to find Mar in her normal attire which consisted of a tangerine tank-top and her tight khaki shorts that reached to her knees.

Namine and Ben nodded solemnly and watched her walk past, heading home barefoot.

Mar swiftly walked up the road full of sand, clutching her arms from the cool breezes. Another tear rolled down her damp cheek and she quickly wiped away along with a sniff.

Out of nowhere, running footsteps up ahead startled her and she looked up to find the Island's famous lovebirds; Kairi and Sora. They had small grocery bags in their hands and seemed in a hurry to get back to the beach party.

Spotting Mar, they skidded to a stop before her and grinned giddily. Mar raised an eyebrow at the two. Just how much booze have they been drinking to get them this hyper...?

"Hey, Mar!" Kairi greeted with a smile. She noticed her normal clothes. "You're leaving already?! Why?" The red-head then dropped her bags and put her hands on her hips like a child who got her candy taken away.

"Uh..." Mar started.

Sora tilted his head to the side, seeing her cheeks shine weirdly under the small street lamp. "Hey, Mar, what's that?" Without waiting for an answer, the brunette reached his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. His face hardened with confusion when he inspected his thumb, realizing it was wet.

Kairi took a step closer to inspect it, too. Her brow creased with worry when she looked up at Mar whose face was scrunched up, trying her hardest not to sob. "Oh, my gosh, Mar, were you crying?" Stepping forward, Kairi held out her arms to embrace a pained Mar in a hug.

Now sobbing loudly, Mar pushed her away and shoved Sora's hand away and sprinted off into the distance.

"Mar, wait!!"

"_Mar!!_"

Her skin was freezing, now. Her lungs hurt and she lived the farthest away from the shores. All the way in the city. Roxas had promised her he'd walk her there even though he lived with Sora, right by the beach.

She was walking on the road that led out of the condos and sheds that sheltered families who preferred living by the peaceful sea and not give in to the stress of the city. That lonely, paved single-lane road just seemed to add on to her pain. She went past those familiar childhood fields of crops and wild flowers.

Passing a field of sunflowers that were even taller than her, Mar couldn't help but express her frustrated woes by forcefully plucking a sunflower and, one by one, she began to tear off a petal.

"He loves me..." Three bright yellow petals trailed behind her.

Moments passed of whispering and plucking and tearing.

"He loves me not..." Seven petals now, lay on the black-paved road behind her.

Several minutes later, one last mellow petal lay before her eyes. Brows furrowed, Mar plucked it as she whispered, "He loves me..." A small smile tugged on her full lips as she threw the remains of the sunflower over her shoulder and walked home smiling giddily, tears fading.

* * *

"_**Honestly**_!!" a furious Riku exclaimed, slamming open the front door of Sora's house which lay right by the sea-shore. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you, Roxas!!" The silver-haired Keyblade Wielder threw a half-naked Roxas the dirtiest glare he could muster. 

Roxas gave a blank stare from the couch in the living room and returned to watching _The Sex and the City_ on TV while munching on some buttery popcorn.

Growling at Roxas' ignorance, Riku took off his sweater and threw it at the abused coat hanger that stood by the door. He stalked straight to the living room and stood in front of the television, and just _glared_.

"Hey, Riku, buddy, your fat ass is in the way," Roxas said stoically. "You _do_ know this is the part where Aiden and Carrie have their first kiss?" He threw a piece of popcorn at Riku which landed on his hair.

Riku angrily smacked it away and yelled at the blonde, "_What_ is your problem?! Sora and Kairi come running all panicked and shit that Mar ran off crying for some _unknown_ reason—!"

"Hey, that _wasn't_ my fault!! I saw them!" Roxas yelled loudly. Riku never realized he had immediately shot up and slammed the popcorn bag on the coffee table that stood in-between them. Silence befell the two rivals as they had a death-glaring contest.

"Hey, what's all the racket?" a women's voice echoed in the hallway. Sora's mother. She appeared in the doorway in her blue bathrobe. Roxas blinked and turned to face her as Riku smirked with triumph. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Roxas muttered. "We'll be quiet. We were just talking."

The elderly woman raised a thin eyebrow at her adopted son's behavior. "_Roxas_."

Roxas looked up with a questioning face but his adoptive mother could notice the pursed line of his lips.

She eyed him suspiciously and only said with a commanding voice, "The intention is not to see through people and see the facts, but to see people _through_ and actually get to _listen_ to what they have to say. I thought I taught you and Sora that." With that, she turned on her heel and returned to her awaiting bed as her shuffling steps faded.

Throughout the entire time, Roxas had stared at the wooden floor beneath him as Riku crossed his arms and waited for Roxas' next move.

"Well?" Riku voiced impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Let's go," Roxas mumbled, disgruntled. He grabbed a black t-shirt from the floor that belonged to Sora, slid it on, and walked out the door, hands thrust into his pockets. Riku rolled his eyes albeit with a bit of praise at his own victory and Roxas' moronic defeat.

And then, he, too, walked out the door behind Roxas.

* * *

Mar was walking down a semi-deserted street named Weeping Lane in the city that only consisted of several passersby and a few cruising vehicles. 

Half an hour of running maybe, and she'd be in her sister's apartment where she lived temporarily, waiting for her mother to return from the Islands of Fate.

The Islands of Fate was an even bigger archipelago where all the industrialization was and known for high-paying jobs. After Mar's father ditched about a year ago, he mother left her in a sister's care and moved to the Island of Fate where she is now, earning enough money for the two.

As Mar hugged herself for comfort in the dark, she felt a drop of water fall from the sky and she froze in mid-step. Curiously, Mar quizzically reached and lightly touched the raindrop. She looked up at the quickly darkening sky from in-between the tall skyscrapers and buildings. She was shocked to find more sparkling raindrops falling.

Her jaw dropped. "What?!" she screeched lowly to herself as some man in a big and heavy coat passed by.

Almost immediately, it began to pour like mad. And _hard_, too. It was already too late to run for shelter as her hair and clothes were already soaked. Her raven-black hair stuck to her like glue and her clothes like a second layer of skin.

"Great," she muttered sourly. "Just brilliant." She was barefoot.

Stoically and slumping, she trudged towards a bench under some shade outside a small shop and sat down limply, making a squishy sound because of the water. Sighing, Mar rested her head on her cold hands and let her elbows drop to her knees. And she stared at the thick rain, pounding on the cement.

Once upon a time, she remembered her mother would taker outside back in California in the real world when it rained and tell her to listen _real_ closely.

"_Mira, Mariela_," she had said, pointing to the light rain.

(Look, Mariela...)

"_Escuche muy bien, _okay_? Unas veces, si escuchas a la lluvia, puedes oir una cancion..._" Her mother gently closed her eyes but she never let go of her daughter's small hand. A six-year-old Mar followed her mother's example.

(Listen closely, okay? Sometimes, if you listen to the rain, you can hear a song...)

"_Lo oyes, mi Mar?_" Mar's mother asked quietly, opening her eyes. She looked at her daughter who was pouting. "_No lo oiste, Hermosa?_" A young Mar shook her head. And they laughed.

(Do you hear it, my Mar? You didn't hear it, Beautiful?)

But, Mar did hear it. She heard an old and sad lullaby that the weeping willow above them was singing to itself. She knew it was lonesome and depressed but what could a six-year-old do...?

And, right now, in the middle of the city, all by herself with no one to listen along with her, she heard a song. Mar's eyes began to droop as the imaginary song of the pouring rain began to softly play in her mind...

_Oh, __**here**__ you are, there's..._

nothing_ left to say..._

_You're not __suppos_ed_ to be __that way_

_...Did they __push you __out_

_...did they __throw you _away

Opening her eyes, a soaked Mar took a deep breath and, letting it go, stared at the rain that continued to sing in solace at the lonesome moon. Just like that old, old weeping willow she had left behind...

_**Touch**__ me __now__ and I don't _**care**

_...when you _take me_, I'm __not_there

_...almost _human_, but I'll never be the _**same**

_So many voices... _

Mar sadly hung her head to gaze at the sidewalk beneath the wooden bench. Strong gusts of wind were blowing through the streets now. Her sister would've claimed that the gods were suffering because of humanity's awful deeds.

A wind hissed by, blowing and splattering rain everywhere. Mar felt cold raindrops fall on her head but she ignored the world around her as panicking people ran off by.

_I am a _question_ to the __world_

_...not an answer to be __**heard**_

oR a _MoMeNt_

_that's __held__ in your _arms

The rain-loving girl brushed a wet lock of hair from her brow and sniffed as water from the sky leaked down her face. Normally, she would've gone under the rain and had her fun but... not tonight...

A mother with her toddler rushed past and her young son threw a cheerful giggle at her. Mar smiled and waved as they jogged off.

_...Go—I will _give_ you __**wings**__ to __fly_

_...Cast __all__ your __**fears**__ to the _sky

"Mar!! Where are you?!"

Mar frowned at the ground. A voice had called her unexpectedly out of nowhere. Raising her head, she looked around but all she saw was the mourning grey-ness of the windy rain.

"Mar?!"

Her head snapped to her left and she noticed a moving blur making obvious pants and trudging footsteps. Standing up, Mar squinted her eyes and made out the figure of a boy walking towards her.

_...I _miss _you..._

_...miss _you_ so bad..._

_I don't __**forget**__ you..._

oh it's so sad

_...i __**hope**__ you__ can _hear_ me..._

'_cau_se_ i _rEmEmBeR_ it so __cl_ea_rly_

"Roxas...," Mar whispered to herself, wide-eyed as she clutched her hands together.

"Roxas!" With that, she hesitated but walked out under the rain that seemed so much like swimming underneath the seas.

Mar knew she could easily repel the water from her body. She did, after all, have complete natural control the elements Earth and Water. But she was too worried for Roxas right now.

_And every time I see your _face

_...the __ocean__ heaves up to my _heart

You_ make me wanna' strain at the oars..._

_...And soon, I can see the _shore...

* * *

"Mar...?" Roxas stood on alert at a corner of a street he didn't know the name of with his attention going in every direction in search of some one he lost. 

He knew by instinct he'd heard Mar's voice. Somewhere...

"MAR!!" he yelled at the rain in front of him.

Riku was in some 24-hour drug store, trying to dry himself off. The silver-haired bishonen walked back outside into the storm and frowned upon spotting Roxas who was looking around hopelessly.

"Good God, Roxas!" Riku scolded haughtily. Roxas glared darkly at him. "You're such a dork. Actually go _look_ for her!" That said, Riku kicked him in the arse and Roxas stumbled onto the middle of the street.

"Ow, you moron!" Roxas whined. He was freezing his butt off and he was soaked to the bone. Why does Mar have to live so far away...?

Mumbling a 'whatever,' Roxas made a run for it up the street in the direction of where she lived with an older sister.

Moments passed of only panting and running, Roxas passed another passerby and mentally thanked the Gods for some shelter over a bench that was only occupied by a single stranger. Slowing to a walk, the stranger that sat on the bench was none other than—

"Mar?!"

Roxas hesitantly walked towards her as she shyly stood and looked towards his direction. He could see the outline of her feminine body through the thickness of the heavy downpour.

"Roxas..." He could clearly hear Mar whisper in shock. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

Now, Mar could perfectly see the outline of his haircut which she'd recognize _anywhere_. "Roxas!!" she exclaimed excitedly. And, a drenched Mar grinned and ran towards him into the rain with her arms outstretched for a welcoming hug.

A laughing Roxas stopped walking and held out his arms for her safely fall into.

Mar was weeping as she threw her lanky arms around Roxas' neck. The force of the impact sent the Key of Destiny stumbling back a bit but quickly regained balance. He wrapped his arms around her small body that was tightly hanging onto his.

"You actually came...," she whispered in his ear and kissed him softly on the cheek. She cried and laughed at the same time.

Roxas laughed and buried his chin in her neck, holding her tight. He didn't want to let her go, not again.

"God, Mar, I'm so sorry...," he murmured against her hair.

Mar raised her head and looked at him as he held onto her tightly around her skinny waist. "I'm sor—"

"Don't be stupid, Mar," Roxas interrupted, a bit harshly. Mar's eyes widened a bit as his face softened. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Roxas looked away as a line of red appeared on his cheeks. "I got jealous and threw it out at you when I should've beat the crap out of the other guy and—"

As he grumbled on, Mar couldn't help but smile warmly down at him. "Roxas?"

Pausing his threats, Roxas gave her a blank stare. "What?"

"You're so _emo_!" Mar giggled uproariously.

Roxas just stared at her with his mouth slightly open, clearly offended. "Do you realize you just insulted me and scarred my dignity and my pride?" Mar laughed harder into his shoulder. He felt her nod by his head.

Although he'd never admit it, Roxas would let it slide this time only and he kissed the top of her head. "You're short, anyway. Your toes are barely touching the floor."

"Whatever!" Mar said with a wide smile, smacking Roxas upside his soaked head. Wincing, he laughed and he wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. They ended up with their noses touching as Roxas held onto her.

As she gazed into his dark blue pools, he stared at her chocolate-brown orbs. She grinned and pressed her lips against his. Slowly, their kiss deepened.

"Hey, miss me, you two?"

Mar and Roxas broke their kiss and turned their heads to the source of the voice. They found a drenched but smirking Riku leaning against the shop with his hand in his pockets.

He swept a hand through his wet hair and laughed. "D'you guys make up?" he asked. "'Cause I wanna' go home now. It's 11:41, already."

"Sorry, Riku," Mar apologized sincerely to him as she and Roxas separated.

That rare awkward silence followed.

Riku looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Roxas crossed his arms, suddenly curious about the shop. Mar had her hands behind her back while tapping her toes in a puddle. The rain lessened although it was still considered pouring.

"So...," Mar echoed.

"So...," Riku echoed back.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Will the two of you just say something?"

"_**Sooo**_," both Mar and Riku said in a sing-song voice. Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Roxas felt like choking them.

And, then, Riku and Mar broke into singing a song like two mentally-challenged hobos. All for annoying and making fun of Roxas, the two began to skip in circles, one following the other.

"_Mama said there'll be days like this!_" they sang as loud as they could, completely off-note. Roxas snorted in disbelief but grinned. "_There'll be days like this, Mama said! Mama said, Mama said_," Riku and Mar sang like idiots.

But they were singing awfully the three broke into hysterical laughter. After their laughter died down, Mar asked, "Are you guys gonna' head home now?"

"Not after walking you home," Roxas answered seriously. Riku nodded towards Roxas, fully agreeing.

Mar smiled worriedly, scratching the back of her head. "S'okay, guys! Really. You don't have to."

"Uh, _yeah_, he does," Riku claimed with a raised eyebrow, bewildered at her saying no.

"Yeah, I do," Roxas mumbled, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "I promised you I'd walk you home and I broke it, I guess."

Mar looked up at him then averted her eyes. "...I guess."

With that, Roxas walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon," he whispered lowly. And he led her up the street; the two went hand-in-hand as Mar rested her head on his shoulder right below the glowing quarter moon.

"Take care!" Riku yelled at the disappearing couple. "And make sure to lock your doors!" Roxas waved over his shoulder and shook his head at Riku's protectiveness.

"Roxas?" Mar whispered out of nowhere after a moment.

"Hm?" Roxas hummed in question without moving, gripping her hand a bit tighter.

Mar glanced up at him curiously. "Ben only touched me because there was mosquito on my arm. And you know I would've caused a scene." Roxas looked at her meaningfully with a soft, but serious frown. That was his way of 'I understand.' "We only laughed because Sora said another one of his icky jokes." Roxas snorted playfully and nodded, knowing those because he lived with him. "And we left because of business. Not to make out. He was selling me a body part for a car. I wanted to buy it for my older brother..."

He frowned and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, truly apologetically. He could almost hear his mother's voice, _See? What did I tell you? I hate to tell you I told you so, but... __**I told you so**_

_You're the greatest mom ever, you know that, right?_

_Really? I know—Wait! Are you making **fun** of me?!_

"You're emo; you know that, right, Roxas?" Mar teased with her eyes closed, clutching his hand.

"Y-you know what?!" He was twitching with a vein ready to pop on his forehead.

"What? You gonna' cry?" More teasing.

"Am not—!"

"Or are you gonna' give me a speech on your pain and misery?"

"Don't make me—!"

"What? Piss you off?"

"You're pushing it, Mar!"

Mar laughed, playfully shoved him, and ran off, laughing her butt off.

"Hey come back here, you!" Roxas screamed. And he chased her the long way down to home. Funny thing was, the rain had stopped a long time ago...

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Honestly? There really wasn't any theme, plot, or point or whatever you wanna' call it. Except the quote thing Sora and Roxas' mom said. _

_It was actually a fortune cookie my sister got when we went to a Chinese restaurant. It said, "The intention is not to see through people, but to see people through."_

_You coulda' called it inspiration!_

_Laters!_

* * *


End file.
